Hunters of Artemis abilities
The Archers of Apollo have an arsenal of powers. Most of their powers are manifested from when others join the archers, any skills or powers that individual possessed alone will become shared with the other archers aswell. Their main powers were mostly given to them by Apollo Archer abilities basic abilities that they gain from being an archer: 'Strength' They archers have unimaginable strength that can rival that of gods, able to lift the weight of 20,000 tonnes; Adreus was able to hurl a semi-trailer over his head and across a great distance towards his enemies with only one hand 'Speed' The archers can run at the speed of 3,000 mph 'Enhanced memory' They possess photographic memories 'Telepathy' The archers can communicate with each other telepathically, it is unknown if they can hear the minds of others 'Immortality' The Archers are unnable to die or age to an old extent, but they are able to age to atleast 19 years of age. If an archer were to leave, they would never truly grow old even as a mortal, because the aging process has been greatly decreased and manipulated. 'Mist Manipulation' The archers have command over the mist 'Luminous Aura' Like the Hunters of Artemis, the archers have an aura than runs around their bodies, but the aura has a greater quality to it that heals the archers from any wounds within seconds, and is so powerful that the archers are unnable to die in combat. The aura becomes luminous in sunlight and can be faintly seen at night. The aura also keeps them ready for freezing temperatures 'Photokinesis' With Apollo being the god of Light, the archers can also control a great amount of light, able to make themselves invisible and use it to completely blind those around them. 'Magic Usage' The archer are able to create enchantments and curses; they can force someone to speak the truth and can curse the weapons of others, and turn them to dust 'Magic Resistance' The archers are resistant to magic, curses or spells, and even any temptation caused by either immortal, demigod or monsters. Neither Artemis or Circe are able to turn them into animals, an Aphrodite can't love charm them. 'Lie Detection' The archers can sense when others are lying to them, this gift however has no effect on Apollo himself. 'Omnilinguism' The archers can understand and speak any language they desire, without having any past knowledge of the language. 'Roman form' The Greek demigod archers are able to turn into their own Roman counterparts, named Phoebus youths. They become more disciplined, warlike and militaristic. Inherited Abilities Abilities the archers have gained from each other Children of Zeus/'Jupiter' *Electrokinesis *Aerokinesis *Atmokinesis *Flight - they possess greater skill over the ability than the children of Zeus, able to propel themselves at greater speeds and heights Children of Poseidon/'Neptune' *Hydrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Geokinesis *Underwater breathing Children of Hades/'Pluto' *Geokinesis *Necromancy *Pyrokinesis *Umbrakinesis Children of Ares/'Mars' *Pathokinesis *Pyrokinesis *warfare expertise Children of Hecate/'Trivia' *Mystiokinesis *Necromancy *Pyrokinesis Children of Hephaestus/'Vulcan' *Pyrokinesis *Technokinesis *Metallokinesis Children of Apollo *Photokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Precognition Children of Phrike *Fear Inducement *Fear Resistance Other Abilities The archers also gain the blessings of others, or inherited abilities, such as: *The power to walk on water from Orion, a son of Poseidon *Shapeshifting from Caius, a descendant of Poseidon through Periclymenus *The power to consume fire from Adreus, a son of Ares Category:Archers of Apollo